Hateful
by AbsoluteBlondie228
Summary: He watches her every move... wanting her more nd more by the day... but she hardly notices him, and then the murder... of two helpless victims
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do now own any of the Degrassi characters, but the story is my own.  
  
*A/N* this is my first fan-fiction...  
  
I see her walking down the halls after lunch, she looks great. I love her new look. Her short skirt reveals her long, tan legs. I can't help but wish I could run my hands up them. When she bends down, her thong is visible. Her tight revealing tank top makes me want her all the more. I've watched her for some time now and yet she hardly talks to me anymore. She always seems so busy. Too busy, to ever talk to me. She walks with such confidence, such flair. She passes a glance my way. My chest begins to feel as though a weight was placed upon it, it's hard to breathe. I begin to sweat. I go up to her and begin to speak...  
  
JT: Um... Hey Manny, what's up?  
  
Manny: Oh... hi JT.  
  
JT: I was thinking that maybe tonight we...  
  
I'm broken off in mid sentence by Craig.  
  
Craig: Manny you look great!  
  
Manny: (blushing) Thanks Craig, you do to!  
  
Craig: Spinner's having a party tonight... I was wondering, if... You'd want to be my date?  
  
Manny: Of course!!!  
  
*Manny and Craig walk away together, leaving me standing there, just watching them get further and further away*  
  
I'm so sick of being ignored. I hate them, both of them. They'll pay... they both will....  
  
After school I go home, but it's as though I'm watching myself through someone else's eyes... I see myself grab the knife. I head towards the door, the phone rings... I decide to ignore it. I walk out of the house, and begin running towards spinner's house. It's as though the faster I run, the less time I have to think about what I'm about to do. I arrive at Spinner's around 5:00pm... I'm early. The only people there are Spinner, Jimmy, and Ashley. I decide to wait. For hours I sit there, talking to people about stupid stuff, nothing really in particular. I look at my watch its 9:48pm. Spinner's phone rings. Spin comes in to the room and announces to the party that Craig and Manny won't be coming. I get up and walk over to Spin...  
  
JT: Did they tell you why they aren't coming?  
  
Spinner: (Laughing) from what I could tell Craig is having a great time with Manny at his house.  
  
JT: Oh... Well it's getting late; I should probably get going, see you later Spinner.  
  
I head out the door, grab the knife that I had stashed in the bushes and start walking towards Craig's place. Thoughts race through my mind. I kept wondering if I would get caught after such a crime. I began planning on how to cover up the two murders. First I would ditch the knife, but only after washing the blood off it. Then I would... All of my thoughts stop. I'm at Craig's. I hear voices in the garage...  
  
Manny: (out of breath) Oh Craig I've never had so much fun!  
  
Craig: You were great. You ARE great! In every way baby...  
  
Manny: Craig I don't ever want this night to end.  
  
Craig: me either.  
  
*Manny and Craig are suddenly very quiet... a little too quiet...*  
  
I put my hand on the garage door, now is the time to do it. I push open the door, and lying on the couch is Manny... Undressed, on top of her is Craig. I can't believe it, I totally lose my mind. I yell. Both of them stop and look at me. Manny screams and pulls the covers over her naked body. Craig tells me to get the hell out. I take the knife from behind my back, and begin towards Craig...  
  
Craig: (backing away) what the hell are you doing?!!?  
  
JT: I'm sick of being ignored.  
  
Craig: What?  
  
I don't answer. I lunge towards Craig, reaching out with the knife. I stab him in the chest; warm blood oozes over my fingers, and... I enjoy it. I slit his throat, and leave him there to bleed to death. Manny starts screaming. I yell at her to shut up, and I tell her she's next...  
  
Manny: (Crying) Oh my god JT, please don't...  
  
JT: you're a slut, you deserve to die.  
  
Manny: JT whatever I did to you I'm so...  
  
I don't give her time to finish, I start slashing her madly with the knife. Tears well up in my eyes, and I realize it's over. I look over at Craig who is now dead and lying in a pool of blood. Manny whimpers and I kick her hard in the head. I hear no more noise. I leave the bodies were they are, and run away from the scene. I ditch the knife in a pond nearby, and sprint towards home. As soon as I get home I tare the clothes from my body, and shower quickly. I get out, get dressed, and grab the bloody clothes from the floor. Then I throw the clothes in to a garbage bag, and toss it in the trash can at the end of the road...  
  
~There is another chapter to this story but I'm not putting it up until I get at least 5 reviews~ 


	2. They'll never know

~Chapter 2~  
  
I went to bed Friday night without any worries, just knowing that I wouldn't get caught. I had the whole weekend ahead of me. On Saturday I woke up bright and early and had some cheerios and milk, I then proceeded to the family room to watch television. On the morning news it talked of the murders...  
  
The news reporter said "two children were found brutally murdered last night. Many people are being brought in for questioning, but no arrests have been made." Ha! I thought to myself, I'm going to get away with it! Just then, someone knocked on the front door. Shit... I looked out the window and saw two policemen standing there. I answered the door, looking as innocent as I possibly could...  
  
JT: yes, officers?  
  
Policeman #1: We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about Friday night.  
  
JT: Sure officers... what about?  
  
Policeman #2: Well I'm sure you've heard of the two kids murdered last night.  
  
JT: Ya it was on the news this morning, its terrible what happened to them... I think they went to my school.  
  
Policeman #1: well, where were you around 10:15 last night?  
  
JT: At my friend Spinners house. Why am I a suspect?  
  
Policeman #1: It's a possibility... We are not ruling any one out quite yet.  
  
JT: Well I didn't do anything, so if you'll excuse me officers I need to be going.  
  
I start to close the door, and the officer stops me and says "Son, we are going to check out your alibi"... "You do that" I reply, and I shut the door. I cannot get caught. I will not get caught... The first thing I should do is run over to Spinners and make sure he gets my alibi straight. I hope he didn't realize what time I left... I rush over there, and just my luck, the cops are already there. I hide in the bushes at the end of his drive way. I catch a few words here and there. Spinner was sticking up for me... I think. I hear "no, he.... here. Yes" hopefully he was telling the police that I had been there. The cops thank him and leave. I walk up the drive way and ring the doorbell. Spin answers...  
  
Spinner: Hey JT... the police were just here asking about you.  
  
JT: Really what did they ask you?  
  
Spinner: If you were here last night.  
  
JT: Oh why were they asking you that?  
  
Spinner: I don't know, but I think that you're a suspect... Where did you go after you left my house last night? Please don't tell me you went to Craig's.  
  
JT: Okay I didn't go to Craig's... but hey, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later.  
  
I start to walk away, and Spinner yells to me "You didn't do it right JT... Right?" I don't answer him. Fuck I think to myself. Not only do the police think I did it but so do my friends. I decide to walk around for a little while, to clear my mind. First I walk past Craig's house. There is police tape surrounding the whole area. I see Joey outside holding Angela. The little girl is crying and I hear her ask Joey "daddy, who hurt Craig?" I keep walking. I won't let this get to me. I head over to Toby's house, he'll know it wasn't me, he'll believe me. I'm sure of it... I ring Toby's doorbell and Ashley answers, her eyes are swollen and it looks like she's been crying.  
  
Ashley: Hi JT... Toby's upstairs.  
  
JT: Thanks.  
  
As I start up the stairs, I look back down at Ash. She is crying and huddled at the end of her couch. I begin to feel really guilty. Toby appears at the top of the stairs "Hey JT... Did you hear about what happened to Craig and Manny last night?"... "Ya I can't believe that something like that happened in our neighborhood" I replied. Toby told me to come in to his room; he didn't want Ashley to over hear anything because she was really upset. I begin by telling him how the police stopped over me house earlier, and how they said I was a suspect. "I wasn't even near Craig's house last night, I was at Spinners party!" I tell him, and I can tell he believes me. Toby looks at me, and says "JT no one except for the police thinks you did it; your way to nice no one will believe that you did it so don't worry." Thanks Tobe, I reply. At least I know one person has my back. I tell Toby that I have to go and I leave, heading towards my house.  
  
I get home and sitting in my drive way is a police car. The cops get out and head over to me. One policeman tells me to get up against the car. The other says "JT you are under arrest for the murder..." I push him off me and begin to run, as fast I could. They wont catch me, I know exactly where to hide... 


End file.
